1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique for controlling a fixing temperature of a fixing unit according to a toner application amount obtained from image data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-242107 discloses a method for determining whether input image data is a photo image or a text image, and setting a fixing temperature of a fixing unit higher when fixing a photo image than when fixing a text image.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-242107, when a process which causes a change of a toner application amount is executed after the toner application amount of the image data is determined, the determined toner application amount and the toner application amount used in an actual printing become different and a highly accurate temperature control of the fixing unit cannot be performed.